


Everything Has Changed

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little vignette explaining how Kurt feels when he’s scored a date with the new guy in his building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

When Kurt woke up that morning, he did so with a smile. Bringing his cover up over his mouth he grinned so big, his feet kicking happily.

He had a date today.

He’d met the guy – Blaine – the day before, when the other boy had been moving into the same apartment building that Kurt and his roommate Rachel lived in. He’d held the door open for the dapper, oh so nicely muscular boy, and had ended up talking with the boy with the mesmerizing eyes for so long that when he finally realized what time it was he would need to hurry not to be late for his job at Vogue.com. Blaine had just been so captivating and easy to talk to that time seemed to stop, and he wouldn’t have minded spending more of his day with him.

He’d still managed to score both a phone number and a date before he’d run off.

Beside him Kurt heard the vibration of his phone against his bedside table, and reaching for it he found a text from the boy in question.

_Can’t wait for tonight. Want to go get breakfast with me?_

Biting back a gleeful squeal Kurt hugged the phone to his chest.

Could this morning get any better?

_Give me fifteen minutes_ , Kurt sent, almost immediately receiving a reply.

_Can’t wait to get to know you better ;)_


End file.
